


It's Going to be Okay.....Right?

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: The Doctor is in desperate need of her best friend: A small sliver knife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns Doctor Who  
> SELF-HARM

The Doctor leaned over the console. She had her wielding goggles on. Her sonic in one hand and a hammer in the other, both were shaking horribly. Her knuckles were white.  
Ryan and Yaz had to go to their jobs and Graham was there to support Ryan. She slammed the objects down. The Doctor felt numb. Not cold numbness. No, she was feeling nothing.  
She yanked the goggles off and put on her jacket. Then took it back off. The Doctor put it on the constle and half- walked, half-ran to her bedroom.  
She yanked out the choles out of the dresser. "Where is it?" she asked the TARDIS. The ship didn't answer. She stopped throwing choles around. She had found three objects. One was a fez, one was a photograph, and the last object was a ring.  
The Doctor threw the ring one way hitting the wall, then falling with a clink. The fez was thrown on the bed, but the photo just fluttered to the floor.  
She looked around, then it caught her eye. Something twinkling in the orange light. It was in a blue Converse. She grabbed it and sat with her back to the wall. She pulled up her shirt sleeve and unfolded the knife.  
"Come on," She said," Make me feel something." She said aloud, placing the knife at her inter elbow. She pulled the knife up, quickly. It caused a blood trail. She made several more cuts.  
When she no long had any room, she moved on to the other arm. When that arm was covered in red lines, too, she pulled up her pants leg.

 

\----------

 

"Hey, Doc?" Yaz asked, knocking on the door. The Doctor didn't anwser. "Okay, since you aren't answering......." The Doctor heared her sonic unlocking the door. Yaz opened the door.  
"Doctor!" She saw the blood. It was kind of hard not to. She walked up.  
"Doctor! Doctor, where is your first aid kit," Yaz asked. The Doctor didn't answer again, both her eyes and hair wild.  
Yaz got up a went to the bathroom. "Come on, give me a first aid kit, please," Yaz yelled at the TARDIS. She opened another cabinet. She grabbed the kit and went by The Doctor.  
"Come on, hands first," She said, trying to grab the photo. It was of two women and two men. The capition was bloody, but Yaz read it as Rory Williams. Amy Pond, River Song, and John Smith.  
Yaz taped up the hand. She took the other hand. In that one the ring was in that one.  
After she taped the other one she started to work on the other cuts.  
"Now, Doctor. Where's the knife?" Yaz started to look around for it. "What are you staring at?" Yaz followed the stare. It was in the wall like she had thrown it. "Okay. I am Officer Khan and I'm taking this," She said after taking it from the wall.  
"No, give it back," The Doctor pleaded. "No," Yaz knealed by The Doctor," You are not allowed to hurt yourself, got it?" The Doctor nodded slightly. "You can have this though." Yaz gave The Doctor her sonic. "Thanks," she said. There was a second of silence, then Yaz asked who was in the photo. "I'll tell you later," The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz finds out even The Doctor has troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.....yay?

It had only been 24 hours since Yaz had took the knife away, but The Doctor was still not herself. She shut herself in her room. Every few hours, Yaz's phone would get a message from Ryan or Graham.   
She told them that The Doctor had gotten sick. The problem with the lie was that they had believed her. So of course they had been worried.   
Yaz knocked on The Doctor's door, holding two cups of tea.   
"Yaz. I told you not to stay. You should visit your family," the alien said, opening the door. When she saw the poor woman, she almost dropped the tea.   
"Why?" She asked. The Doctor now had deep purple marks under her eyes and some of the cuts were reopened.   
"Because I deserve it," She whispered, staring at her feet. Yaz pushed the door open, and set the mugs down. "First we are going to talk, then you are going to get to sleep, okay?"   
"I don't need sleep. It isn't a requirement," The Doctor said. "Today, it is." Yaz said. They sat in the bed and The Doctor pulled out the picture. The same bloody photo from yesterday.   
She pointed to the man in a tie and specs. "This is me, was me." Tears already started in the corner of her eyes. For some reason. Yaz believed her. Just as easily as Graham and Ryan believed that The Doctor was sick, but this time it was for real. Then pointed to the girl to his right. "River Song," she said. The Doctor turned to her desk and brought out a ring. "When I was a bloke, I married her, promising that I was going to protect her. I didn't though. She died just like dozens of others. Just like her parents." The Doctor pointed to the last two.   
"Just like Graham and Ryan, if they don't leave. Just like you, if you don't leave. We can't have a universe without you." By now she was coughing over the lack of air.  
"Doc, we made our choice. We are going to be safe," Yaz said. "Promise?" The Doctor questioned.  
Yaz passed her one of the mugs. "Yes, I do."


End file.
